


Thorin/Talaitha One-Shots Images

by ArianaFandoms



Series: Soul Healing [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaFandoms/pseuds/ArianaFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images for my Thorin/OFC story <i>The Ballad of Thorin and Talaitha</i>, the sequel to <i>Soul Healing</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin/Talaitha One-Shots Images

Roof tiles in Lelle (Chapter 1)

Dance outfit Talaitha wears in Chapter 1

Lapis lazuli and gold necklace Thorin makes for Talaitha (Chapter 2)

Talaitha's szelemér wedding outfit and location (Chapter 2)

Talaitha's dwarvish wedding outfit (Chapter 6)

Ara as a toddler

Aranyka (Chapter 18)


End file.
